


Parallel Plot Points

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Damaged Wings [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Tech, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: These are pieces from Bucky's perspective that run parallel to Broken Wings and Fallen Idols





	1. Rocket Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between Chapter 3 and 4

“Steve! Stevie, look!” Bucky says, waving his new hot rod red arm in Steve’s face as he drops down onto the couch next to the super solider. Steve blinks at him for a moment.

“Tony made you a new arm? Good. He shouldn’t have made it that color though.” Steve scowls, and Bucky fights back a biting retort.

“I like the color. You know what else I like?” He asks, and Steve sets the book to the side. For a moment, Bucky is tempted to say Tony’s name just to see the look on Steve’s face. He refrains. “Rockets!” Bucky explains before Steve can make a guess.

“Pockets? Why are you so excited about Pockets? You wear cargo jeans all the time.” Steve says, face scrunched up in confusion. Bucky laughs and points at the kitchen cabinet.

“I said Rockets, see.” He squeezes the trigger, and a rocket fires out of his pointer finger, exploding the cabinet. Steve, backflips over the couch in shock dragging Bucky part of the way with him. “You need to calm down.” Bucky tells him.

“Calm down! You just exploded our cabinet!” Steve yells, and Bucky shushes him as the others begin to flood into the room.

“Stevie, dude. You’re yelling.” Bucky informs him, and Steve blinks at him incredulously. Natasha clears her throat, and garners both of their attention. Bucky has to force himself not to laugh at the sight of her hair. She must have been in the middle of dyeing it.

“Why is Steve yelling? Also, what did you do to the cabinet?” She asks, jerking her thumb towards the charred spot on the wall. He holds up his new arm excitedly.

“Tony made me a new arm!” He informs her. “It has rockets.” She nods sagely, and then promptly walks out of the room, although Bucky can hear her muttering the word idiot in Russian as she walks away. Clint comes closer to look at his arm.

“Does it do anything else?” He asks, not fazed by the hot rod red color. Bucky spins the plate on the wrist proudly to reveal his knife storage.

“Dude.” Clint says, holding his hand up for a high five. Bucky smirks, and presses the release button on the hand separating it from the arm to high five Clint. “Dude!” Clint beams at him. “So, rockets, knife storage, detachable hand.”

“Why on earth would you need the hand to be detachable?” Steve asks, finally coming out of his daze. Clint looks at him incredulously.

“Do you not realize the joking opportunities that come with having a removable hand?” He asks, and Bucky snorts. “It’s amazing, he can pull a Buzz Lightyear.” Steve looks lost, but Bucky bursts out laughing at the thought. Watching that movie with Tony was where he got the idea for a detachable hand.

“That’s exactly why I did it.” Bucky says. “Tony’s the best.” His eyes go a little dreamy at that, and Clint snaps his fingers in front of Bucky’s face.

“C’mon man, I’m not here to listen to you moon over Stark.” Clint jokes, and Steve’s eyes go wide. Bucky elbows Clint off the arm of the couch uncaring of the clank his metal elbow makes against Clint’s hipbone. “Ow.” Clint grumbles.

“Stop being an ass and you won’t end up on yours.” Bucky informs him, and Clint oohs softly. Even from the receiving end, that was impressive.

“Bucky, there’s no need to be so rough with Clint.” Steve interrupts, as if the back-alley scrapper was going to lecture Bucky on non-violence. Bucky leveled him with a look colder than cryo.

“You want to talk about unnecessary rough housing Steve? Is that really a subject you want to bring up?” Bucky asks, because he would be absolutely delighted to tell stories until he was blue in the face, and Steve was bright red.

“Good point, carry on.” Steve says, settling back into his seat. He picks up his book and Bucky snorts at his old man ways. Show the man a cool arm with rockets in it, and all he wants to do is read. No wonder Tony calls him geriatric.

“Does it do anything else?” Clint asks again, and Bucky smiles at him and winks before getting up. Clint looks like a kid at Christmas. Pranks are after all his forte, and any prank on Steve is hilarious. God, he can’t wait. He has absolutely no idea what the prank is, but there is some sort of prank in that arm.


	2. Mattress Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens during Chapter four.

Bucky hates to leave Tony alone, but the man did say that he never used his bedroom, and based on the dark circles under his eyes the man never slept. Bucky has a plan though, and if the plan maybe includes cuddling a cute genius nobody needs to know that.

“Friday? Where is Tony’s room?” He asks, stepping out of the elevator on Tony’s floor, it looks untouched, as if Tony hadn’t been up here in weeks.

“Down the hall on your left.” Friday replies, and Bucky nods, walking into a nice bedroom, it reminds him of a fancy hotel rather than a home. He peels off the sheet, wrapping the blankets and pillows up inside them and sets them down in the corner.

“Thank god for this arm.” He mutters as he begins to drag the mattress off the bed frame. The frame creeks ominously, but he manages to get a good grip, and lift the mattress without disturbing it further. He grunts and manages to get it onto the floor, tilting it on its side for easy maneuvering.

“Sergeant Barnes, I’m not sure this is the best course of action.” Friday offers, as he attempts to shove the bed through the doorway. It’s basically a giant square, and he has to get the angle just right to get it through.

“I got it Friday, don’t worry.” He says, bracing his metal arm against the mattress and shoving. It manages to fit through the doorframe. And into the hallway, where he can easily slide it to the elevator doors.

“Sergeant Barnes I am afraid it will not fit through the elevator doors upright.” She informs him, and Bucky frowns, because that appears to be true. “If you tilt it towards you at a 45 degree angle,” Friday offers, and Bucky presses the open door button and leans the mattress against the frame. “Sergeant Barnes, this is not an effective solution.” Friday warns, as Bucky walks away from the elevator.

“Don’t worry, just keep the doors open for me.” He requests, and then starts running at the elevator, slamming his shoulder into the mattress with as much speed as a super soldier can manage. It move’s a little bit, the right upper corner pushing under the door frame.

“Sergeant Barnes, again I do not recommend you continue this course of action.” Friday warns as he starts backing up again. Bucky waves a hand dismissively and makes another run at the door, this time jumping so he can hit the left corner with his feet. It works better than expected and his momentum carries him, and the mattress into the elevator.

“Ow.” He grumbles, rubbing at the spot where his head hit the wall.

“I warned you.” Friday says, and he laughs, dropping his head back against the mattress. It’s in the elevator now, all he has to do is go get the blankets, and fit himself back in here. He manages to squeeze past it in order to get out.

“Yeah you did girl, keep the door open.” He says, laughing to himself as he heads back for the blankets. He and Tony are going to have a sleepover, and it’s going to be the best. He nods to himself hefting the makeshift bag of pillows and blankets and heading back to the elevator. “Tony makes the best arms.” He sighs, relieved at the way the weight doesn’t pull all on his shoulder.

“Tony makes the best things.” Friday says agreeably, as Bucky shoves his make shift sack onto the mattress, and then climbs over it so he can stand on the elevator floor.

“Yeah he does. Can you take me back to the lab?” Bucky asks, bracing his shoulder against the mattress in preparation for his arrival back in the lab.

“Of course, Sergeant.” Friday says, and the elevator begins moving. Bucky manages to brace his legs against the back wall using the mattress to hold up his weight. “Opening the door now. This is still not the best method.” She informs him as he pushes off of the wall shoving the mattress mostly out of the elevator, spilling out himself, and catching sight of blonde hair in the lab.


End file.
